


Pawsome

by AngelKruger, Shadows_of_The_Night11



Series: A hundred lives. [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/pseuds/AngelKruger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: “Welcome to Pawsome; home of every misfit we’ve been able to find. We shelter dogs, cats and some other friends, providing them with love and the chance to find a forever home.”What better place to start anew than a place with all the Dogs?





	Pawsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



> Sorry about any and all typos.
> 
> Thanks to AngelKruger, darling, you inspired this story. And you keep giving me ideas for this. So, this is thanks to you, and also for you. So I hope you enjoy it.

“You must be the new vet.”

Hazel eyes zeroed on the blond woman approaching by the side of the building a moment before the door was opened. The woman sported half a smile while she carried two sacks of dog food over a shoulder like it was nothing.

“I am,” she finally answered. “Alex Danvers, and you must be Kara?”

“Kara’s my cousin. I’m Carol,” the blonde said offering her a hand. “Come on in. I’ll take you to Kara. She’s feeding the guys right now, and you’re lucky I was around. People don’t usually use this entrance.”

With a sigh, Alex relaxed a little bit before following Carol into the shelter.

It had been a long drive from L.A. to Michigan, and Alex had mostly given up her life like she knew it in favor of starting again. She considered it a second chance to be happy. A blank slate to path her own way, to help animals like she always wanted when she was just a kid.

The shelter seemed like a good idea, and she didn’t think it twice.

“You need help with those?” She asked when they made it farther into the building.

“Nah. Don’t fret. I’ve been doing this for years, so it’s not as much trouble as it seems.”

Carol didn’t seem to mind the weight and even put on a show of rearranging them with a swift movement of her arm. They were secure, and Alex couldn’t help but admire the nice arms.

Only when her worries were dismissed, Alex looked around her.

She had expected to see crates all over the place: the barking of dogs and the excited wag of tails. However, the building was practically empty. A lonely desk was in the middle of the main room with a computer on top. Alex spied a storage room filled with unlabeled boxes and a bathroom in another corner. There wasn’t a second floor or anything that screamed the place was a shelter.

“We don’t really use this side,” Carol explained after noticing the confused expression on Alex’s face. “Kara bought the property because of the land. We store some of the food and a few toys here, but people like the big ole sign and the dirt path leading to the front.”

“I didn’t know there was another way to get here.”

At that, Carol gave her a funny look.

“Why do I have the feeling you don’t know much about the shelter?”

“I just know you’re in need of a vet, and I’m in need of a job. Kara emailed me the address and I input that on Google maps. That’s all.”

“Just a few emails and you accepted?”

There’s no judgment on Carol’s voice, just curiosity.

“It’s complicated.”

A nod was all her answer before Carol was leading her outside again. A red truck was waiting, and the expanse of land reached beyond what Alex could see. The blonde loaded the food into the bed of the truck and opened the passenger side for her.

“It’s easier to cover that couple of miles like this.”

“Wait, a couple of miles? How big is this place?”

“Well,” Carol chuckled as she hopped into the car. “Big enough to have a few hundred dogs.”

“What?”

The shock was clear on Alex’s face. When she thought about a change of pace, a few hundred dogs weren’t part of the list. She loved animals, but taking care of so many was a challenge.

“Welcome to Pawsome; home of every misfit we’ve been able to find. We shelter dogs, cats and some other friends, providing them with love and the chance to find a forever home.”

“Do you have any other vets?”

“Not really. We use the services of the near-by clinic, and can say J’onn has been acting like our resident vet for the past few years. He does as much as he can, but we just got some funding and Kara decided that it was best to get a vet that actually works for us. Don’t worry; he’ll help you as much as you need.”

 They drove through fields of green, and Alex could only imagine a huge pack of dogs exploring freely. And she needed a lot of imagination.

“Where are all the dogs?”

“You gonna see them soon, doc. We’re almost there.”

The fear of starting anew became excitement. Alex felt like a kid on Christmas Eve. After all, there wasn’t such thing as too many dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
